The Tourists
by Charlottewrites
Summary: The FBI is called in and Spencer Reid is asked to investigate a possible kidnapping of American tourists. They had gone on vacation to New Guinea. Rumors are flying that they might have been taken by head hunters. There had been cannibals there. There were cases of missing people in the area. So Spencer was going to travel there with a group. They must find the tourists.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Headhunters**

It was a surprising tale that the man was telling them. They could hardly believe it. A small group had gathered. He was telling them about the mysterious disappearance of another tourist near the tribe rumored to still be headhunters in New Guinea. A group was hoping to find people to help them look for the girl. They had been vacationing in the area and were curious. Everyone's attention was on the man. It was New York City. They were very curious about what had been happening with the tourists.

Ideally the FBI in the US could possibly help them of course. The two were US citizens. They decided to contact the FBI. It turned out they had other offices worldwide. They all hoped they would be able to help. Some people volunteered to go back and help them.

The man that had come to them was dark and seemed to be the brooding type. He was serious and quite easy going. They trusted him at once.

There had been no warning right then for the tourists about the area. It was thought that the head hunting had stopped. But there was just no telling what had happened. They hoped that they might be found. There were jungle areas there where anyone at all could be lost. They would like them then to be found. People deserved to be helped at a time like that. They needed their government for help. Everyone turned to the middle aged man and paid attention.

The next day agent Spencer Reid found that there was talk of him being assigned a case of head hunters having taken a tourist in New Guinea. It was hard to believe that anything like that could be happening in this modern age. Was it possible that something like that could still happen. He knew of the case of Michael Rockefeller having probably been killed by cannibals in the past. There were rumors now of several cases of tourists being missing.

Reid wondered why they would only having been taking tourists. He wondered what he would be doing with that fantastic case. It would take looking into. He wished he had more time to look into info about it before leaving the US. It was important to do something now. Maybe there would still be time to save the tourists. He wondered if they could possibly still be alive.

He heard jokes about the cannibals in the office. It was not all really appealing to his sense of humor. Sometimes he wished that people there could be more professional. Today there was another joke going around about them maybe being fattened up. There was no info about any bodies having been found. You can imagine where that joke was going on that idea. There were new people working in the office.

There was a contact there he was wondering about. His name was given to him as Charles Newton. In the picture he saw a dark serious looking man. He wondered how this man was involved in it. He had contacted the authorities with some information about the tribe that was thought to have possibly taken the tourists. It was a different one from the know tribes that were suspected of prior cannibalism or having done it even recently. The whole thing tended to astound people and then sometimes even get swept under the carpet. In many cases there was just nothing that could be done about it. There were warnings around. Tourists were told not to wander about in what could be construed as being a dangerous area with the tribes.

Spencer was interested in helping and wanted to get as much info as he could about it. As was his habit he just devoured anything of interest in the area. With him were some assistants and other security to go with him into the area. It was necessary to have a high degree of security. There were warnings also not to irritate the tribes. There was no telling what could happen if they got angry enough.

Charles Newton was asking for help in the area. He wanted to set up a group to go out and find out what had happened. People were worried about it and the relatives were at their wit's end. Charles had told them that he was familiar with the area. His parents had been missionaries and they had gone to see the tribes before. It was hoped that they had stopped all of the head hunting. Still when people went missing the old fears of them having taken people came into people's heads. It was an ugly idea. No one should deserve to meet such a fate. Rumors persisted of the cruelty of the tribes.

On arrival in New Guinea Mr. Reid looked around at the area at the airport. Jungle was showing in the background with the trees. He was ready to make off for his hotel. He was tired. Also he wanted to get an early start the next day. Spencer had organized all of his co-workers to go out into the area the next day. They all wanted to get right on the case. They would have protection with security. They might really need it.

The sunset had glowed a golden and violet light. It went darker and darker in color. The blood red started to appear. It was a sort of warning of what was to come. Spencer looked around. Everything seemed normal. People were happy and traveling. It was hard to believe really that anything like that had happened. But something had indeed happened. Spencer knew he would then find out for sure what it really was. His idea was really to trust no one until he knew what was really happening. He glanced about and set off for his hotel.

The driver in the taxi was quite a character. He knew English of course. The driver seemed to think it was terribly funny of the rumors of there being cannibals that had taken people.

The next day dawned and it was as if there was new light and promise in the world. The sun shone very bright that day in New Guinea. Mr. Reid felt a little broken off from society but he also saw it as a chance to work and help people. He was very concerned with the tourists. If they were able to find and save them it would be a great thing. They were American tourists. That is why Spencer was going to join the group that was looking for them. They were going to go on ahead to look around.

He knew about Charles Newton that might have special information about the supposed head hunters. There were a few tribes left that might be responsible. People seemed to think that Charles had some special information. He had been doing research on the tribes and was familiar with them.

Everyone met at the hotel first before they went out to look at the area. There were quite a few people going. There were members of the FBI special workers and also more security from the area. Many thought it would be too dangerous to just send them all out without backup. So there was a lot of backup going. Some also thought that might alert them all if the tourists were being held there.

"Hello, I'm Spencer Reid," stated Mr. Reid to one of the lively girls that had shown up as workers for the FBI.

"Hi, I'm Eliza," she smiled at Dr. Reid. "It certainly is an interesting case. I had no idea there could really be any headhunters left. It's quite remarkable. I can't fathom what it must be like to be those tourists. It looks like they are really lost or they were taken. Is there a plan for it?" She was a very engaging brunette with short waved hair and a ready smile.

"I didn't know what to make of it either. But, I had heard of head hunters before. There were former worries about them carrying on their bizarre practices," Mr. Reid was very puzzled. Then he turned to the other workers and the volunteers.

He was afraid really of taking some of the volunteers with them. But they did want terribly to be able to go to look for them.

Not a lot happened the first day. They looked over the area. There was so much jungle. It was all so hidden from society. They did not know which way to go. The tourists could have gone anywhere.

They had spoken with different people that might have heard of the tourist's plans. No one seemed to know that much about them. Questions were being asked of their relatives back home in the United States. It took time just becoming adjusted to the area. Not everyone spoke English there. It was a bit difficult for them.

At that same time, they were able to meet Charles Newton. He was the man that had some knowledge of the different tribes. He thought he might know which one had taken them. There was a different group that not many people knew about. Newton had said that it was called the Green Shell tribe. They were very elusive and kept entirely to themselves.

They went back to the hotel. Everyone readied themselves for the next day. They were all going to go out to look for the mysterious tribe that Mr. Newton had been telling them about. They would be leaving early in the morning. All of them could not go at once. They didn't want to alarm the natives too much. So a special group was chosen to go with them to investigate the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want to Go Home Now**

The next day they did start out bright and early. But they allowed themselves the comfort of coffee and some breakfast first. There was no Starbucks where they were. It was almost totally quiet before they left. It had been a noisy night with other tourists staying at the hotel. Noise had come from the street of some sort of celebrations.

They organized themselves in the parking lot. Half of the group were going to stay behind to be a second shift in going out looking afterwards. They planned on just taking a look. Charles Newton was coming to meet them.

Spencer Reid called everyone together to have a talk with everyone before they headed out for the day.

"Today we are going out with the purpose of saving those tourists that may have been kidnapped by one of the tribes. Charles is here as an adviser but he is not in charge of the project. I am the person in charge for now of this group. If you have questions you can check with any of the assistants they should be able to help.

Please keep alert and your eye on what is happening at all times. Don't go off alone, stay with the group. That being said you do not have to all remain in one large group. We are going off to look at one tribe we have in mind. So you can follow my lead.

Everyone in the tribe may not be responsible. The word is that many of them are Christians. Others see or it is thought they see being a cannibal as being part of their customs. It is a backward tribe. They mostly know nothing of customs of recent times. There is no proof of actual real cannibals but there are suspicions because of missing people.

The army in the area has promised to come out and help us if we need assistance. There are walkie talkies for everyone and you should all be armed with knives and guns. These are only to be used if you are in fact attacked.

Charles has suggested that this tribe may know something of what has happened here. He is familiar with the tribe. They are called the Green Shells tribe. There are five other possible cannibal tribes in New Guinea.

Also for your information as recently as 2011 a German tourist was taken and eaten by a cannibal in French Polynesia in a place called Nuku Hiva. The tourists met a man who was showing them the sights. It was a young couple. The girl noticed her boyfriend was missing. When she asked the man said he didn't know where he put him. She began yelling. He then tried to kill her with a shotgun. The girl was taken and tied up and raped but she later escaped. Her boyfriend was killed by the cannibal and word is he was eaten.

That area had in the far away past had reports of girls luring tourists on the island to try and kill them and take their boats and cannibals.

Any questions at this time. Please keep your questions short, we don't have much time."

"Can we take pictures?," asked one of the volunteers.

"It might be better not to," answered Reid, "the flashing might be alerting them and be upsetting the people. Please try to stay fairly quiet."

Charles went up to Spencer Reid immediately and introduced himself. Charles seemed a quiet man to them.

"I'm Charles Newton," repeated Charles to the FBI agent Spencer. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. We need a lot of help with this. We are afraid there may be more tourists missing. It does all need to be dealt with."

"I'm Spencer Reid, from the FBI as you probably know, we will do whatever we can to find the tourists. Whatever you can tell us that may help will be appreciated."

"We know about where the tribe is that may be responsible. I thought it might be better just to go ahead and go over there and check it all out. Letting it go on and on could just escalate things that are happening," Charles said in a low voice. He looked worried and turned to the others to talk to them also.

Spencer was a little worried going out like this to an unknown tribe. But he had to get to the heart of the matter on this. It was related to the type of work he was used to. No one ever really knew what would happen in their work. He realized they were too far away from the Internet. You could not count on it.

There was an air of suspense as the group went along to find the elusive tribe that could in a sense be called head hunters or cannibals. It was not the type of thing that would occur everyday. They followed Charles Newton that had an idea where the tribe was. He had an air of foreboding about him. You could not help but being a little frightened at the idea. That is although there were several people there and plenty of guards and security already there.

They had a break then and people had a chance to relax a little and talk to the others. Some almost had an air of going to a happening with a festival air to it. There were enough guards there for help. At least that is what some might think. The government there had also agreed to help in the matter.

That was when Charles called Spencer and Eliza, one of the new girls, over for a talk about where the tribe was and what to do next. Unfortunately, for Spencer it all could have been a very bad choice for him. Things were not always what they seemed there in the jungle. There was still something there what might attack at any minute.

Charles took them a little to the side where they could have a private conversation. He wanted to tell them about the tribe and what the next step would be to contact them. They followed him into the jungle. The underbrush was getting deeper as they were walking. Charles looked up and made a comment about all of the birds around then. There were buzzards there in the area.

It was then that the horror of what was to come became clearer to them. Spencer and Eliza had bags thrown over their heads and they were hit and punched from behind. There was nothing but noise coming from the people that they had left. That was so that they hardly heard the commotion. No one perhaps was even aware at all of what was happening. They tried yelling for help but by then it was too late. They were tied and actually thrown into a car and taken away. They had been lured too far away from the group. The group had been talking and high spirited and had not really noticed them being missing.

After awhile of course, they would notice them missing and come looking for them. But by that time it might all be too late. Charles Newton was not what he seemed. He was actually more or less aligned with the head hunters. He was aware of them as a tribe and a part of it. His real name was Haute Coupinte.

Then they were driven away and taken to where the actual cannibal tribe was. The tribe was waiting and very excited. Spencer and Eliza were taken to the side and were going to be captives of the tribe. They were tied up.

They gave up the idea of calling for help since it was really most probably too far away. They were lands away from civilization. Spencer thought about kicking himself. How had he fallen into this trap? It shouldn't be happening to poor Eliza. The poor girl was terrified. But considering the circumstances, she was really holding onto herself.

From a distance, they were able to see what looked like it could have been the tourists that had been captured. They were sitting there and they were in cages. They looked terrified but also resigned to their fate.

The tribe was pretty excited about it. They all wanted to see the captured FBI agents. But they had been put away in a tent for now. Later they were taken out. The natives were excited and began jumping around. They were celebrating their capture. Spencer was not sure if they were done for yet or not. They separated them.

"I am sorry about it," said Charles in a relatively calm manner, "it is a part of our culture. It is needed so that the tribe can take out bad spirits in part."

"You're not going to get away with this," said Reid, "the FBI will come looking for us and you. Your name is down, they know who you are. You will be sorry. You are becoming a maniac and a psychopath, a serial killer."

"They don't know who I am at all," Charles threw back at him, then he made a snorting noise.

Spencer was put in a higher position. He had a chair. He was given a hat or headdress of leaves. He tried to take it off but he was not able to. Eliza was taken over and made to sit down. All of the tribe were going around laughing and pointing at them. Children were coming down the walkway and holding hands. They were celebrating. Spencer noticed Charles even laughing about it all over on the side. He was talking to the other natives. The tribe was walking around and laughing and enjoying themselves.

Their witch doctor came up to Spencer and gestured toward him. The witch doctor stared at him in disbelief. He pointed his staff at him. Then he turned around and went back jabbing at him by his stomach. Then he ran back to the other natives jumping up and down. The other natives revered him.

"If you do something to me you are all going to be blamed for it and taken away," Spencer tried to explain to the witch doctor. He watched the natives to see what else they would do. Spencer tried very hard to think of what to do next.

Reid tried to hold on to himself. He felt more and more in danger. Spencer tried to look up to see if he saw any helicopters. He listened for any sounds of other people approaching. He was more and more worried. He felt left alone and abandoned. Whatever happened, he would not give up.

He was coming back towards him the witch doctor. The witch doctor had added a long cape that had chicken feathers on it. He walked and danced up to him. The cape swept on the jungle floor towards them. The witch doctor stared at him. It was a malicious stare. He turned swiftly and then went back dancing and hopping back and forth.

Spencer at this time tried to call on a higher power to help him. He was not used to praying very much but he decided to do it at this time. It was just to himself. The dusk was coming. He felt comforted in a way. "God help me," he thought to himself.

It was then that some of the people, the women included went over and ripped open Eliza's shirt. They had red paint to put on her body. It was too much for her and she began screaming. Eliza then began kicking and trying to break free. The women tried to hold her and hit at her. She hit back. She was even beginning to break free. But there were too many of them.

"Help me, help me," yelled Eliza to anyone outside that could possibly hear her, "you are savages, dirty stupid savages. You'll all be sorry." she yelled at her attackers.

The women and guys tried to stuff her mouth with some cloth first. They were getting belligerent. Then they turned and went back.

The tribe was making noise also. Everyone soon was just yelling and making a lot of noise. They also had drums and were making noise drumming and yelling. Just then they had a large horn that they used to call everyone together. The natives all of them were getting more and more excited.

That was what woke up the army people and patrols that had been waiting around the head hunter's camp. They went in right away. They rushed in and began shooting. This caused all of the tribe to be running in different directions. Everything went on in a chaotic manner. It had been a kind of last chance for them the tribe. They were not behaving well. The government was not going to give them anymore chances.

Because they were Stone Age people really, there was not really much chance of them being able to defend themselves against modern guns and trained soldiers.

"Hold your fire," until you are told, said one of the officers entering the idea. Many ignored that command a bit in the excitement. "Wait until you are told unless threatened," he said.

Another soldier coming into the area noticed one of the natives holding a gun up in front of him and fired a machine gun straight at him. With the power of it, it just tore the gun holder apart.

The witch doctor was noticed coming towards them. He sidled back and forth and was kind of doing a slow walk toward them. He held a staff with feathers and some tails on it. His clothing consisted of brown cloth and some vulture feathers and buzzard feathers. His hair stood out on all sides. He was gesturing toward them in a threatening manner. The soldiers went up to him, grabbed him and put him in cuffs. He began screaming into the coming dusk. The witch doctor yelled at them in his language and fought back with curses.

The soldiers went over to see if all the victims or agency workers had survived and what they needed.

"Hello, we are from the armed forces of New Guinea," stated the soldier to Spencer. "We have other volunteers with us also that speak English. "Tell me if you need anything."

"We're fine now," said Spencer, "thank you for coming. It is all just in the knick of time."

The soldier tipped his hat at him and bowed towards Eliza.

Eliza breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards Spencer for what to do next.

Spencer was very sorry that he had not noticed what was going on before. But he was glad that things had worked out well. Spencer and Eliza were saved. The tourists had been freed from their cages. They ran over and embraced Spencer and Eliza and thanked them.

All in all, Spencer felt pretty good about it all. They had managed to find them. Charles had as a matter of fact, led them right to them. Charles was being led away in handcuffs.


End file.
